Ectoplasmic Powers
Ectoplasmic Abilities, more commonly called, 'Ghost Powers', are powers based on Ghost Energy. Power User Types There are many different types of Ectoplasmic Power Users: Infected Infected individuals are the weakest Ectoplasmic Power users. They gain their powers by being exposed to Ectoplasmic Radiation. Infected Users cannot control Elemental Powers through their ectoplasmic powers (although can gain them through other sources). Absorbers Absorbers are individuals who can use Ectoplasmic Powers because they absorb tiny bits of Ectoplasmic energy all the time. They can release many attacks, but if they run out of energy, it takes to up to a week to absorb enough energy to be able to use them again, unless charged by any other Ectoplasmic power user. Being an Absorber is a result of an un-identified mutation. Because of the Ectoplasmic Energy entering their bodies, they tend to age slower than normal beings. Absorbers can also harness a single Elemental power, complete with elemental form. Crossers Crossers are individuals who have had their DNA mixed and re-arranged with Ectoplasmic gel, or a freak accident where their DNA is mixed with Ectoplasmic Energy. Crossers are different from Infected as the are more powerful, though not as powerful as Absorbers. All Crossers can control 1 Elemental Power with a 1% chance of gaining a 2nd. Fusion Variants Standard Fusion Fusions are some of the most powerful Ectoplasmic Power users. Standard Fusions are the result of a direct fusion between one whole living being and one whole conscious ghost. This normally results in the ghost taking control of the host's mind. However, there can be exceptions to this, and in those cases, the 2 exist in total harmony in the same body, the living being having control, and the ghost only taking control when their host or their host's friends are in grave danger and/or it is necessary for both. Fusions can harness 2-4 Elemental Powers, while making multiple (up to 10-15) Forms. Semi-Fusions If Good Standard Fusions are rare, then semi-fusions are down-right impossible to find. They are the result of an individual being fused with a separated piece of a ghost. They are usually created by Good Standard fusions when someone they care about is dying and, since they have recently revived someone, they do not have the healing power to heal their gruesome injuries. They have the powers the original had prior to the procedure, and those of the person the ghost shard came from. Undead Fusions Undead Fusions are fusions between a whole ghost and a dead/dying being. They are as powerful as normal Fusions, but the dying being's mind is always in control. Except for very rare occasions, Undead Fusions are usually made from Evil Beings that were dying when fused by Ghosts, but the Being's mind usurping the Ghost's and the being healing itself with the Ghost's energy. They can control between 1-4 Elemental powers. Inert The cause of inertion is usually caused by an over exposure to ectoplasm causing the body of the individual absorb all types of said powers and therefore all the powers will cancel each other out. Very few have the will to tolerate the effects of this over exposure and many have died trying to gain all forms of power. As for the individual that survives this they will gain the amazing ability to survive almost everytype of physical torment but will still live and die normally. List of Known Ectoplamsic Powers *''Ectoplasmic Beam'' - small beam of Ectoplasmic Energy, lightly damaging non-powered or pure Elemental Individuals, while severely damaging Psychics and other Ectoplasmic Power users, while not at all affecting Molecular Agitators *''Intangibility'' - ability to phase through solid matter and some energy barriers, stopped by the Force and Ectoplasmic Barriers *''Sensory Powers'' - ability to detect cloaked individuals **''Spectral-Sensory Powers'' - more advanced version of Sensory Powers, can pierce most supernatural cloaking *''Ectoplasmic Shockwave'' - creates a powerful wave of Ectoplasmic Energy that damages enemies Category:Supernatural